


party tricks won't do here

by lefiya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mage!Baekhyun, One Shot, brief mention of kinks, cleric!yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefiya/pseuds/lefiya
Summary: Baekhyun loves dedicating his weekends to making children smile while Yixing's at work, but he loves coming home to Yixing just a little bit more.





	party tricks won't do here

**Author's Note:**

> this verse is very loosely based on the fire emblem series. but only in the class mechanics aspect, as i have no intention of making the plot for the actual fic based on it :^))
> 
> for ref: 
> 
> clerics are the names for the healers in this verse. mages are, well, magic users.
> 
> this story takes place 10 years after the storyline of the actual fic i have planned, and is an excuse to write domestic baekxing lmao

Another Saturday finished with a smile.

Baekhyun walks out the door, wishing the birthday girl the best of days to come. She waves goodbye to him with sad enthusiasm (if such a thing could exist, maybe he really should listen to the suggestions and take up reading as a hobby), sad that "Mr. Magical Lightman" is leaving so soon, but happy that he stopped by to her party to share the wonders of his magic.

Before leaving, he thanks the parents for the generous helping of birthday cake to take home with him, and sends a little orb of light floating the little girl's way. He smiles as she squeals in delight, and closes the door on his way out.

It's dark out, and it's obvious that there is no night life thriving here in this small neighborhood. The only thing that can be heard are the crickets chirping nearby and the occasional passing car on the street beside him.

He pulls out his phone, bag of cake in the same hand. He's thankful that they packed the dessert in a closed container, and that he doesn't have to scroll much through his contacts to find who he's looking for. He taps the icon with his thumb and listens to the ring back tone, waiting for him to pick up his phone.

And he does, as per usual.

"Baekhyun?" The voice is soft, tired almost, and there's music playing on the other end.

"Hey, Yixing. I'm on my way home." he says into the speaker, conjuring an orb of light in his free hand to accompany him through the dark.

"Okay," he says. "Do you want me to pick you up?" Baekhyun can hear the cars whizzing past in the background.

Yixing drives everywhere, always insisting that Baekhyun do the same because it's 'dangerous', and it seems like he forgets that Baekhyun is a totally capable mage who can take on most dangers.

"It's okay, Yixing. You're tired, just get home safely." he chides softly, looking both ways before crossing the empty street.

"Me being tired shouldn't have anything to with me picking you up, Buoxian. Don't be ridiculous. Even if I was half-dead in my pajamas while in bed and you asked me to pick you up, I would." Baekhyun's heart swells at his concern, even with the mention of the Chinese name that makes him feel like a 9 year old who got caught doing something they shouldn't have. 

He pouts as if Yixing could see him now. "You always call me that to make me feel like a baby, Xing."

"Well..." Baekhyun nearly groans into the speaker tilted up towards him. "You kind of are. I am older than you."

"You know, ever since you became a hotshot doctor you've really been outsmarting me."

It's silent on the other end, before Yixing says, "What? Really?" in a confused tone. Baekhyun grips his phone, imagining the usual pursed lips that come with a look of confusion.

He laughs at the visual. "No actually," he mumbles. "You've been doing it since we met."

The clicking of turn signals can be heard, but Baekhyun focuses more on Yixing's giggles. "Such a charmer, Buoxian."

"Anything for the light of my life." he sends a loud, exaggerated kiss over the phone.

Yixing bursts out laughing for a while, and Baekhyun stops walking along the cracked, uneven sidewalk to admire it. "You're terrible, Baekhyun. Your puns are terrible too."

He gasps dramatically and starts walking again, his pointed dress shoes clacking nosily on the sidewalk each time he takes a step. "Oh! My heart hurts, Yixing! Heal it for me, please, I beg you!"

He laughs even more at his antics. "You really are something else," Baekhyun can hear car horns going off simultaneously in the background. "No, really. You literally just made me the victim of a mass honk attack." 

Baekhyun smirks as he visualizes Yixing's face. He always looks the cutest when he's flustered. "Sorry, babe." he offers, not really feeling sorry as he tries muffling his laughter.

"Sure. I'm getting on the freeway now, so call me if you need anything, okay?"

"You're hanging up on me? After all we've been through over the years? Does the time spent saving countless people and fighting side-by-side not matter to you anymore? Or has the novelty of the younger, heroic me worn off since I saved-"

"You're so dramatic. Bye," Baekhyun frowns even though Yixing can't see him through the phone. "Love you."

The bright screen turns dim as it says "Call Ended". He slips his phone back into his pocket and uses his now phone-free hand to tug on his cloak for warmth. The plastic bag he jostles around and the clacking on the concrete breaks the silence that accompanies his walk home. It's a really cold night, and he briefly considers using a flame to keep him warm on the walk home.

Sure, he has the ability to conjure up a small flame in the palm of his hand since it's one of his affinities, but he prefers not to.

It gives him more of a sense of normality here in the present day since magic users don't go around flaunting the spells they know anymore. At least, not as much as they did 10 years ago, and definitely with less evil intent than the mages from then.

Magic up here has always been cast aside. Not for fear or because of a law enforcing it, but because there's little interest in it, too little information on it that's public, and too little of the population that are born as magic users to begin with. Magic is more seen as a 'cool helping hand' to make life more convenient (given you are born with an affinity that applies there) and that's mostly it. Most times, when someone happens to be born a magic user, they can't use their affinity effectively due to the lack of mentors, so over time people just gave up on it.

Baekhyun doesn't really blame them. You can make a living, raise a family, and be happy without needing to know if you're a mage or not. Illyis is a province that has been crafted as such.

Baekhyun tugs on his cloak once again when a particularly strong wind hits.

Granted, cloaks have long since gone out of style and may not count towards 'normality', but it's a part of his party entertainer persona so it doesn't exactly count.

Spontaneously poofing up a blaze from nothing with no provocation whatsoever is more Chanyeol's thing anyway.

Light is a more accepted affinity up here since it's seen as harmless. It's a common misconception about light magic, but Baekhyun won't refute it if it means he'll get less stares while entertaining himself with his magic in public and gets to do party tricks at parties for kids, teens, and adults alike. 

As he nears more familiar streets, he begins to fiddle with the ball of light, tossing it back and forth between his hands, throwing it up in the air so that it resembles a miniature sun. Or moon since it's night. Yeah, that would be a more appropriate comparison.

Their house is in view now, only a few crosswalks left to trek before he's at the front door. Sometimes, he's so lazy that he curses all those teleportation affinity mages he comes across from time to time, but he doesn't mind the walk now, not while the wind his blowing through his hair and when the stars are so bright tonight.

He thinks the influx of teleportation mages has something to do with Jongin spreading word of the spells for the ability. It's not a marginal amount, but it's most certainly more than there was before.

He walks up to the door, having already fumbled for his keys beforehand, and unlocks the front door. 

When he steps into the hall, he takes a deep breath, just happy to be home. Coming home is a novelty that has never worn off.

He cheats a little by turning the lights on without using the light switch that's right next to him.

He and Yixing bought the house using the money the ministry gave them years ago.

Settling down was the best decision of his life. Although his journeys are now limited to working at the office for the most popular lightbulb company, entertaining people at parties on the weekends, and the occasional get-together with Jongdae and the rest of the team to catch up, he's happy. Yixing's been by his side throughout it, so he really can't be upset. He's already gotten his dose of adventure and time to shine as a hero.

It's kind of odd that they're living together in a lovely home, and they're not married yet. Baekhyun wouldn't mind making that happen. He's been considering it for years now, but he and Yixing aren't in a rush. They've already kind of reached that status anyway.

He puts the bag of cake on the table by the couch, reminding himself to offer Yixing a slice later. He walks back to the entrance, slipping off his leather shoes and placing them in the cubby to the right, taking in the lovely sight that is his wall. More specifically, the lovely sight of the pictures that hang on the cream-colored surface.

The pictures that litter the wall are mostly of him and Yixing.

Some are of him taken without his knowledge by Yixing or Chanyeol.

One that Baekhyun particularly hates is the one where Yixing surprised them on their anniversary with breakfast and music to get the 'mood' going, but ended up scaring him out of bed with what should have been sexy (?) jazz that ended up being punk rock at full volume. His hair is an absolute mess ans sticks up in every direction possible, his mouth is wide open mid-scream, and he's shirtless with his hands stretched out in the air like he's trying to catch something. Why Yixing had that in his playlist is something Baekhyun will never know.

He tried putting up a fight when Yixing insisted on framing them up, but eventually gave in because, well, it's Yixing and there is no winning a fight against him.

His favorites, however, are the ones he just had to have in the biggest frames. There's one where the guild all gathered up in casual clothing and smiled one final time as a whole before going their separate ways.

One where Yixing is carrying him bridal style in their newly bought home a month after deciding to settle down. Baekhyun always insists that the bandage over his eye kills the picture, but Yixing is always quick to comfort him and remark on how the smile he has on his face is his favorite thing in the picture.

Another has just him and Yixing standing side by side in their old garbs, with Baekhyun holding his spellbook in his right and has an orb of ruby red light in his left, and with Yixing holding the recently obtained Staff of Halya in his left, and grasping onto the chrysoprase necklace that Baekhyun gave him in the other, both gems shining a bright sea green. By that time, Yixing had healed his other eye, and it's a more serious picture that serves as a reminder not to forget what they've went through together.

His spellbook and cloak and Yixing's staff have been in retirement since then, put away in a grand cabinet, or 'regalia cabinet' as Yixing calls it, occupying one of the spare rooms they have. Those, along with other memorabilia they've come to treasure are kept there for safekeeping, occasionally opened to reminisce about their time together and the struggles they've gone through. It always serves to bond them even further even as Baekhyun thinks they've already reached the limit.

He's interrupted from his thoughts when he hears someone fiddling with the doorknob behind him. He whips around to open it, not bothering to ask who it is.

Yixing is due back home, and if it were someone else, he's pretty sure he can kick the crap out of a potential intruder.

Just as he was expecting, on the other side of the door was Yixing, the moon seemingly directly right above his head. It's a sight that Baekhyun takes in. Yixing standing there tired with bags under his eyes, and his keys dangling from his left hand.

"I figured you were home," he says, stepping inside past Baekhyun. "Whenever you try to turn on one light in the house, you just end up turning them all on."

He doesn't stop walking, and has his eyes set on the couch to the left of the hallway. Baekhyun closes the door and makes sure its locked before joining Yixing in the common room a short walk away.

He flops right on top of Yixing with a cheeky smile as he very literally takes his breath away. 

"Guess I gotta work on that, huh?"

Yixing just laughs and shifts to a position to where Baekhyun isn't crushing him with his weight. "Well, I'd say so when your whole specialty is light. I'd be sad to know that a mage who's nearly mastered his craft couldn't control a couple of lightbulbs."

"Hey! It's different when it's modern technology, you know!"

"Is that really the case?"

Baekhyun huffs. "Okay," he admits. "It's a lot harder to control when you're excited to be home. I just really..." he trails off and gets lost in Yixing's stare.

"Love it here?" he finishes for him.

"Yeah," he mumbles before smiling right at Yixing, trying to make the most love-striken face possible. "But not as much as I love you."

Yixing just giggles and pushes his face away with little success. "You really are ridiculous." 

"Seems I get that a lot from you lately," he says, giving Yixing a look that doesn't show his intentions. "I think a punishment is in order."

Yixing looks at him, confused and concerned as Baekhyun nears closer to him.

"What are you-" Baekhyun lurches forward and starts kissing at Yixing's neck. "Stop it!" Baekhyun doesn't stop. "Baek! You know my neck-" he doesn't finish his thoughts, and instead laughs uncontrollably while trying to fend Baekhyun off.

As Yixing's pleads turn to incoherent whining, he decides to take pity on his lover by leaning back with one final kiss to his neck for good measure. He waits for Yixing to stop taking such deep breaths with a cheeky smile while sitting up in his lap.

Once the high completely dies down, Yixing tries giving him a reprimanding stare, but Baekhyun just smiles teasingly and wriggles in his lap.

Yixing groans at the movement. "Don't do that."

"Take it you're not in the mood tonight?" he suggests quietly, tracing a finger lazily on his chest.

He deliberately avoids touching the gem laying right atop his heart, not wanting to displace it from its position. It has to do with Baekhyun knowing that his healing comes from the heart, and disturbing the placement of the gem just doesn't fare well with him.

Yixing's still in his dress shirt, with the top button undone so that it doesn't rub against his neck, and his signature white coat with his name embroidered in black on the right above the pocket.

He always forgets to take it off whenever he comes home, and sometimes on the lunch breaks they go out to spend together. Even without the coat, he still dresses professionally, always insisting that he look his best. Baekhyun thinks it's impossible for him to look like anything but.

And apparently other people would agree given the rate people gawk at his lover whenever they go to a restaurant together. He may or may not have flashed a couple of lights so bright that they are forced to look away in a different direction whenever that happens. Baekhyun has since taken it upon himself to always remind Yixing that he's off-duty, and therefore needs to look it.

Yixing hums thoughtfully, and looks deep in thought, pulling Baekhyun out of his own. He shakes his head. "Just cuddling tonight?"

Baekhyun laughs at the way his hair moves with him when he shakes his head. "Can't believe you're breaking our streak, Xing," he gasps. "But that I can do."

"The three days we've been at it in a row hardly compare to the record two weeks we did like 3 years ago. I think this streak is okay to break." Yixing says.

Baekhyun definitely remembers those weeks like they happened yesterday. They were on vacation when he had the brilliant idea of making every night (and the occasional morning) memorable, and pitched it to Yixing, who reluctantly agreed to it.

Needless to say, he very literally got the light screwed out of him some nights.

"Well," Baekhyun purrs and leans forward to whisper in Yixing's ear. "I say we try breaking that record sometime soon."

Yixing playfully pushes his chest, and Baekhyun lets up with a kiss to his ear. "When did my Buoxian become so naughty? Did I not do a good job of punishing such a bad boy the last time he acted up?"

Baekhyun will always curse Junmyeon. He knows Yixing adopted the whole whip punishment thing from him, it just gives Yixing even more reason to treat him like a child; sexy, kinky bedroom time be absolutely damned if it's at his expense.

"Says the one who wasn't in the mood tonight," he deadpans, staring at Yixing with a cold face. It lasts for about 5 seconds before he breaks into a smile. "I'd say the one who's gotten more naughty is you, Xing."

He doesn't expect for Yixing to lurch at him and switch their positions to where his back is against the leather couch and his thighs are being straddled.

He tries hard not to think about how muscular and lean and firm Yixing's thighs are and how they've remained the same after a long 10 years, but fails miserably.

It still amazes him that as a cleric who has almost no use for physical strength, he always insists that he remain fit. Baekhyun's always been jealous of that mindset.

Even back when they were in the guild, he was often teased by the other members for being quite lazy whenever it came to physical practices.

His reasoning has also remained the same since then; a magical affinity like light really can't be used offensively in a physical manner like Chanyeol's or Junmyeon's.

Sure, he remembered from his school days that light pressure is a thing, but he would have to produce a beam equivalent to an insane amount of laser pointers to even be able to move anything, much less attack anything. And he sure as hell was never going to be stuck having to look at such a light just to move an opponent's finger.

His magic has already cost him his eyesight once, and he sure as hell was never going to have it happen again. Yixing may be seasoned enough not to transfer the injuries' side effects to himself now, but he still doesn't want him to go through the hassle.

Whenever he gets a paper cut at work or a scrape on his knee when he trips over his own feet, Yixing is always wanting to heal him up, but Baekhyun always refuses because it still takes up his energy and because his healing is also paying the bills here. And because it makes him feel a bit like a child when he does so, but he pushes that though aside for the sake of his humility.

Yixing leans forward to play with his hair and hums a light melody. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well, I'm trying to not think about how godly and stupidly perfect your thighs are."

Yixing giggles and ruffles his hair. "Wish that were the case in bed. Maybe then you'd stop biting them so much. I always have so many bruises because of you."

"Don't think it's possible, babe," he snakes a hand over to his thighs while Yixing isn't looking to give them a squeeze. Yixing gives his hands a slap in return. "Been lovin' these masterpieces for 10 years."

"You really are ridiculous," he rolls his eyes and gets off the couch to stretch. Baekhyun shamelessly stares and takes it all in. "Let's change into our pajamas and move this to the bed?" he offers, extending his hand out for Baekhyun to grab onto.

He takes his hand and doesn't let it go even after he's pulled off the couch. "I'd be offended if it were anyone else saying that. I mean it's my boyfriend and a damn doctor we're talking about here. I don't exactly have the position to be making a comeback."

They start walking up the stairs, the top floor completely lit up by Baekhyun when he first got home.

"I'm only a doctor because of my affinity, Baekhyun."

He opens the door for the both of them, allowing Yixing to go in first. "I dunno, those years spent at med school beg to differ. You didn't even have to go, Xing. Clerics have the upper hand and can get licenced instantly by the ministry. You decided to do it properly and sat down and studied for 8 years unlike most clerics. But, that's also the reason why not all are licenced to treat both magic and non-magic users like you are."

Yixing just shrugs after hanging his coat up. "I suppose that's true."

Baekhyun sighs and lightly pushes at his forehead with a finger. "You never give yourself enough credit, Xing. You're like the smartest person I know, and you work like there's no tomorrow, and you're honestly too perfect."

He feels an overwhelming sense of pride when he sees Yixing shy away with a blush. "Thank you, Baekhyun."

"I love you." he adds quickly.

Baekhyun giggles and squeals at the remark, reaching out to pull him over and nuzzle his neck; a usual reaction.

Yixing's usual reaction is to flee from his grasp and push him away because his sensitive neck is being attacked.

"Love you too, Yixing." he beams, unlatching from Yixing to let him change in peace.

It's quiet after that, save for the clanking of belt buckles and ruffling of clothes as they're thrown to the hamper in the corner of the room. Yixing moves to the bed and flops down onto it, motioning Baekhyun over to come and join him with a little pat to the spot beside him.

He shakes his head in response and points at the cloak hanging on the chair beside him.

"Sorry, babe. I need to put it back," he walks over to peck Yixing on the head. "I'll be quick."

"You really need to find a place for that besides the regalia cabinet." he groans.

"I don't put it in with the staff or tome, Xing. I'm not that foolish. Of course I know just how special that stuff is."

Yixing raises an eyebrow. "Yet you call it 'stuff'."

"Whatever," he huffs, dragging his thumb over the rough gold border of the cloak's hood. "Why do you even call it the regalia cabinet? Isn't regalia only applicable to symbols of royalty or whatever?" Baekhyun only knows this because he looked up the word out of curiosity a week ago when Yixing mentioned the name of their collection.

He's laying on his stomach now, chin in his hand while looking up at Baekhyun. "You Googled that, didn't you?" Baekhyun throws him an offended look and uses his free hand to add onto the theatrics by clutching his heart. "And anyway, you may as well be considered royalty with the way I go out of my way to pamper you."

He throws the cloak over his shoulder. "Okay, maybe I did," he mumbles. Yixing is about to laugh, but Baekhyun speaks before he's able to have a laughing fit. "And that's no fair! You do it on free will and the goodness of your heart, that doesn't count!"

"Oh?" Baekhyun tries not to swoon at the sight of Yixing's signature pursed lips that come with the pronunciation of certain words. He fails at that too. "Maybe I should stop then?"

Baekhyun is quick to respond. "That won't be necessary here, Xing. I never said anything." he says, feigning ignorance.

Yixing just giggles and rolls onto his back, hanging his head from the edge of the bed. "I'm just playing, Baek," he says, still giggling. "I could never stop pampering my special, special baby boy. My special, special Buoxian." He makes grabby hands at him and Baekhyun wonders if it's because of all the blood rushing to his head or because of the sleep he really needs to get right now.

Baekhyun groans at the babying he's getting. "Again with making me feel like a 5 year old, Xing."

Yixing rolls over again. "You never say anything when we're in bed and I'm-"

He stops him with a hand and a "Okay! That's enough sin for today! I'm taking this to the room now, bye." that's quickly condensed into a sentence seemingly impossible to spit out in a short 2 seconds. He quickly walks out of the room and is thankful that Yixing's affinity isn't time control or teleportation.

The room, just like all the other rooms in the house, is lit up and the black cabinet on the other side of the room reflects it back to him. He redirects the beam of light to where it's not assaulting his eyes and walks over to the closet door beside the cabinet. The cloak gets hung up and Baekhyun turns on his heel to leave the room, sparing one last glance at the 'regalia cabinet' before pointing at the light to turn it off.

Closing the door behind him, he walks back to their shared room, listening as his slippers skid across the wooden floors.

He makes a quick trip downstairs, suddenly remembering the cake he brought back with him. Once he grabs the plastic bag, he shoves it in the fridge to save for tomorrow, figuring that Yixing just wants to sleep and can do without any sweets tonight.

When he comes back, he sees that Yixing has knocked out on the bed, his feet hanging off the edge as he's sprawled out. Baekhyun's heart swells with adoration at the sight as Yixing lets out a loud snore.

He walks up to the bed, trying to decide if he should just sleep with Yixing as is or if he should attempt to rearrange him so that they're both laying on their pillows. He just ends up laying with Yixing as he is, listening as the bed dips and creaks with his weight. He lays his head just above Yixing's arm because the crook of his neck is less likely to cut off the circulation in his arm.

When Yixing curls his arm around him and pulls him closer, Baekhyun nearly melts at the closeness.

"I love you, Yixing." he whispers, kissing his cheek before he closes his eyes.

"Love you too, Baekhyun." he hears back, nearly inaudible.

"Wanna move to the pillows?"

Yixing lightly shakes his head, his cheek rubbing against the sheets. He pulls Baekhyun closer and wraps his arms around him.

Baekhyun is close to falling asleep and nearly doesn't hear the "Turn off the lights, please?" the spills from his seemingly unmoving lips.

Baekhyun's heart swells again and he's more than happy to oblige.

He blinks, and the lights go off with it.

Maybe he really was a little too happy to oblige, he thinks, hearing numerous "What happened to the lights?!" and curses throughout the neighborhood.

He and Yixing laugh lightly before knocking out completely.

**Author's Note:**

> is this the premise for a much more in-depth fic about their meeting and adventures together? yes. yes, it is.
> 
> is that fic anywhere near being started? no. no, it's not.


End file.
